First Night Together
by BleachedMerc
Summary: Sora won't be getting any sleep with Riku around! What will his parents think?


Sora awoke late in the morning next to Riku. He gave a big stretch and let out a hearty first of the morning yawn. Kairi had always been telling him to wake up lately and that he was a lazy bum.

"What do you think, Riku?" He asked the still snoozing Riku that was curled up next to him. Chuckling lightly to himself, he moved towards his window and parted the curtains. The morning sun beaming in now, Sora bathed in the rays of the sun while the sunbeams warmed Riku and made him stir in his spot on the bed. Opening the window to a brand new day, Sora was feeling great.

Sora closed his eyes as he took in the warmth of the sun and listened to the gentle sound of the waves hitting the beach. He took a deep inhale of the sea breeze and felt the salty air rejuvenate his body. After all, he had been up all night last night with Riku. Looking over his shoulder to his sleeping companion, he couldn't help but wonder if Riku was still asleep for that very reason.

"I'll have to go more easy on you tonight." Sora whispered to his sleeping friend, before giving him a quick kiss.

Riku stirred, and Sora could swear he heard a grumble of protest.

Sora just chuckled to himself once again. He leapt from the bed, hastily grabbed some clothes and tugged them on. It was about time he made his way downstairs to make an appearance before his parents anyway. He felt a little sheepish getting changed in front of Riku, but.. he figured this was the first of many nights they would be spending together. He knew Riku wasn't going anywhere. Besides, the guy was asleep! What'd he care if Sora had to get partially undressed to get actually dressed?

Sora raced out of his room, grabbing his yellow sneakers and holding them in one hand as he went.

As Sora's feet thudded down the steps, it was clear to his family how happy and excited he was for Riku.

"Oh great." His sister, Light said said with a roll of her eyes. "Guess who's up?"

Sora just stuck out his tongue at his sister while she got up from the table with her breakfast plate and took it to the sink. Sora's Mom thanked her daughter and told her to play nice while taking the plate from her.

"Ha! With the dweeb?" Light chuckled jokingly, casting an eye in Sora's direction while the youngster loaded up his plate with pancakes. He put more pancakes on his plate than SHE had.

Knowing a challenge when she saw one. Light took her plate back from her mom and scooted back to the dinner table.

Intrigued by this sudden burst of action, their father flicked down the newspaper he was reading to watch the two siblings in their pancake face-off.

Not originally initiating a challenge, but accepting when one had started, Sora just grinned while holding the syrup.

Light restacked her pancakes, and then saw just what Sora's tactic was! He wasn't going to share the syrup. She looked down at her fluffy dry pancakes and licked her lips in a worried manner. There wasn't enough milk left in the jug to wash this all down! He had to share the syrup, there just wasn't any other way!

Bemused, their father just watched the showdown. Their mother on the other hand, had other plans.

"So... Sora?" Mom said in that way she always did where you just KNEW something was coming. "How are you getting along with Riku?"

Sora nearly choked. Light seized the opportunity and snatched the unguarded bottle of syrup.

"Oh well.. you know Riku... heh.. kind of slow."

"Slow, eh?" Sora's Mother said, casting an eye towards their father.

Sora's Dad suddenly felt the eyes all cast on him. "What?"

Light chuckled, squirting a healthy dose of sugary sweet syrup onto her pancakes.

Sora however, didn't get it either. "Slow? What? Dad?" The two men shared an expression that the two girls found quite hilarious.

"Oh! I know! I wonder if Riku would like some pancakes!" Sora said getting up from the table with plate in hand.

"Hey, dweeb!" Light said affectionately. "Dad's rule?"

"Oh.. right." Sora returned to his seat. "No leaving the table early until I'm done eating."

"That's right." And suddenly the sibling rivalry was renewed once again.

Riku would just have to wait. Guess things were going to have to slow down a little here.. Oh well, that's what pet turtles do.

Sora wondered if the real Riku and Kairi wanted to go to the Island later. The three friends had all decided to get aquatic pets and named each other after each other. Sora had been kind of jealous that Riku had drawn the name Kairi and named his fish after her. But Riku had turned out to be more fun than he had initially expected.

The little guy had taken all night to cross Sora's bedroom floor, all just to eat a potato chip and walk all the way back, getting caught on a discarded pair of shorts Sora had left on the floor. It was hilarious! Sora had been having so much fun he hadn't gotten a lick of sleep and wound up sleeping in. He then wondered what kind of fun Kairi had been having with her pet dolphin, Sora?

Sora made a face. "Me? A dolphin?" How absurd!

I know right?

There was a ring at the doorbell and Light excused herself from the table to go fetch it. Looking down she found a note.

The note was an apology for the reacquisition of the family's pooh stick for matters of grave import. Light shrugged the note off. They weren't exactly playing much of the game pooh sticks these days anyway, so she was sure it wouldn't be missed. She wordlessly wished this "Fellowship of the Pooh" the very best of luck and went back to hassle her brother.

The end.


End file.
